


Seek What Lies Beyond

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: A gala in celebration of Valentia's union shows a very different, hidden side to its King and Queen.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Alm/Silque (Fire Emblem), Anthiese | Celica & Savor | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	Seek What Lies Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the FE Lewd Writer's Discords' newest prompt collection, suggested by none other than yours truly! I hope you enjoy this, and please do be sure to check out all the other fantastic entries as well :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Ngh! E-Easy there, La-aaah.”

Celica heard her bodyguard’s moans and grinned in lascivious glee. She felt his arm wrap around her protectively as her hand sped up its strokes against his fat, meaty saber. The proud owner of which was currently preoccupied as his good eye darted between his fire-headed charge and the rumblings of the gala mere paces away from their little alcove.

Castle Zofia held many opulent chambers that towered high above its worldly denizen’s heads. The grand ballroom was hardly an exception as it boasted a large, lavish setting across three of the castle’s floors. The space within could and even now was packed with the millings of commoner and cravat alike. Both noble and humble had been invited and accepted the call to this glorious banquet. A feast to celebrate the anniversary of Valentia’s founding at the hands of its new King and Queen. It wouldn’t even be that strange to see the noble High Queen herself hold pleasantries with a scuffed ruffian such as the mercenary she confided in.

Though the Queen herself wasn’t  _ quite  _ in attendance just yet, and likely wouldn’t be...not until she got a nice boost of motivation from her loyal mercenary, guard, and lover that is.

Celcia paused her strokes and quickly shifted hiked under her dress. A pair of lacy black panties, concealed by her Rigain attire, easily sipped aside to expose her wet folds. Saber acted on instinct and quickly grabbed her hips to line her up against his cock. “You’re an insatiable woman, you know that lass?” he grunted.

She grinned, knowingly, before she pushed herself forward. As his saber speared her walls, so too did she pierce him - by her tongue, as she dove deep into his pursed lips. Her hand wrapped around his broad shoulders as he reached under her skirt and cupped her rump. She felt him lift her, just enough to send her feet off the ground and push her crotch to meet his.  _ “O-Ooommph~” _

Saber heard her moan in his mouth and shuddered. The tight woman in his arms squirmed and bucked as she impatiently awaited him. Ordinarily, he could lord that over her, tease her in a way that would get any other hapless fool executed by fire on the spot. But the only fire that would lick Saber’s skin was the fiery tongue or tresses of his royal charge and clandestine lover. 

Her guard pulled back and spared a glance out of their hole. He could hardly see the party proper, but he could at least make out that no one was trekking down between the columns that could stumble across them. Satisfied, he returned his attention, and mouth, to the feisty minx wrapped around his dick. The same one that let out such melodious, throaty moans as he latched onto her neck just below her collar and nipped her flesh.

“Oooh S-S-”

“S-Silque.”

The high priestess and head nurse heard the low grumbles of her mighty king as he sat beside her at the head table. A head table that was now mostly empty since its occupants had stepped down onto the dance floor below, to revel amongst tunes spun by the bards. Sonnets of the high court and the feverish jig of a commoner’s revelry spun forth from the instruments and weaved into the ears, and hearts, of the men and women that heard it. All that attended the gala could find joy and delight in the company that they’d ordinarily be divided from, as the music wove them together.

But such tapestry didn’t reach the high table, upon which the Conqueror himself, High-King Alm, sat mostly alone. He had politely declined the advancements of others, content merely to feast and watch over his subjects while he awaited his Queen. The only one that had rejected his declinations of course being his nurse. The woman who had held many roles in his castle, both within and without. His Nurse, his confidant, his aide. But most cherished, and secret of all- His lover.

He knew her touch well, such as the smooth fingers that easily glided up and down his long, hard cock. The lavish laurels and trappings of the table easily confided any transgressions from below, and Silque herself kept a very comfortable pace between him. At least that’s what it seemed to be if one could not see the way her elbow crooked up and over to the king’s open greaves as she eagerly hand-polished his sword.

“Does something ail you, my king?” she calmly asked with a serene smile on her lips. Her head bowed low as if in quiet reverence to the late Earth-Mother who’s bounty she had just enjoyed. It gave her the perfect excuse to keep her hands down and away, which made her intimate touch all the more easy.

“Nothing at all,” he grunted back as he ate the meal still on his platter. The cool sting of Silque’s pious band sent shivers up his spine as she easily and smoothly stroked him off. From beneath her habit, he could just make out the way she licked her lips and wondered what was going through the holy woman’s head. “Actually, if I may ask you Silque - what rite are you performing?”

Silque opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. Honest confusion, mixed with slower strokes. “I...This is merely a moment of respite after Mila’s bounty, milord,” she answered back.

Alm nodded, as if in understanding. He easily set down his utensils and took an even sip from the goblet at his side. His gaze glanced over to the head nurse and her clean, yet scarcely touched platter from such a humble meal. “Have you had your fill of Mila’s bounty?” he asked her, lips hidden behind the goblet’s rim.

Confusion cleared her eyes as realization rose like the dawn. She smiled, demure, but hardly meek as her soft voice thundered to his ear, even through the revelrous buzz of the gala around them.

“Perhaps...not just yet~”

“Not yet?” Saber growled as he pulled in and out of Celica’s snatch. Her insatiable appetite had him quite literally entrapped in her grasp as he struggled to sate the Queen’s lust.

She shook her head between her fits and moans. “N-Not yet - so close,” she panted.

Her guard shifted his gaze up in concern. There was still no sign of anyone that could stumble on them, but that was hardly the main concern compared to why the Queen hadn’t shown up yet. Eventually, people would start to ask questions - questions that neither Saber nor Celica would want asked to them. “Gotta make this quick,” he grumbled as he abruptly stopped.

Celica blinked in confusion “S-Saber why did you o-ooo-mph?!”

Her confusion-turned-moans were thwarted as he took her lips again. The source of her sudden turn came from the way he slammed against her with enough force to make her various jewelry rattle. Her legs flew up around his waist as he turned and pressed her against the column itself.

He was blind now - unable to look out for any possible intrusions. But he no longer had such focus upon that, not when he was too busy with his royal lover. His hips pounded into her pussy with force that wouldn’t be out of place in their forest trysts. The column’s smooth, curved surface conjured many prior encounters against trees back when the duo had traveled with her friends. The differences between then and now were that Celcia had the strength to buck back against her older, roguish mercenary lover. 

_ “Ey-her~”  _ she mewled between his tongue.

“S-Silque,” He grumbled as he gripped the tablecloth.

The woman beside him didn’t acknowledge his muted outburst as she spoke on. Yet although her lips moved, no sound passed. At least not sound from her, but rather sound from beneath the table and away from any other eyes.

  
  


Alm pretended to focus on the Silque that sat beside him - the invoked shell that had easily settled in her stead. The copy was exactly like the original, right down to the modest, humble attire she wore as head nurse. Very high level magic, though useless for combat beyond distraction. But distraction was all that was needed as the real Silque settled between Alm’s legs and bobbed her head.

Silque’s tongue ran down his shaft as a wet trail of spit was left behind. Her hands reached between his thighs and cupped the massive sacs that swayed beneath his sword. His urns that contained the precious heirs and heiresses of old Rigel and the new Valentia within her silky grasp. Noble little seeds that she had gladly taken into her care time after time again, in or across every part of her body no less. 

Satisfied with her work, the head nurse pulled back to the tip and swirled her tongue around the slit. She felt Alm shudder in her grasp before she popped her lips over the swollen cockhead and pushed down. Her tongue still eagerly lapped against the glans as the pumped deeper and deeper into her mouth. She tasted him, just as she had in fact tasted him this very morning.

It was hardly a strange position to her, or him for that matter. Silque had gladly taken such a position and role as Alm’s theocratic tutor as she taught him the scriptures of Mila. the ones that had been omitted in his peasant education. Such as the many, many dances that were inscribed within the Earth-Mother’s tomes. Words shared between her followers as they gave thanks in shows of flesh. She taught him...and he learned.

By the gods did he  _ learn _ .

Silque relished this moment as she happily sucked and slurped her way up and down her lover’s cock. The gala’s rumblings lingered in her ears as it masked the sounds of her improper antics. Eyes that would judge her on earth had little place to her. Especially not compared to the eternal, loving gaze of Mila who still watched over her children.

Celica winced as another flash of light struck over her eyes. Though this flash didn’t feel like it came from the carnal churns that rattled and shook her body. If anything, this light seemed warm - almost loving in a way that made her eyes water. At least, that’s what she could presume before a hard thrust rammed right against her most erogenous spot. All thought banished from her mind as her body struggled against Saber’s grip and right into white-hot climax.

“S-Saber!” she yelped before he slammed deep into her pussy and erupted. Hot, potent ropes of roguish Rigelian cum lashed against her noble womb. The cherished keep of Zofia’s legacy was assaulted and invaded until it was host to the mercenary’s seed. She felt it slosh in her body and even drip down her legs. At least until her own orgasm took her away from the gala and into the stars. 

_ “L...as-ss?” _

“Mmph!”

Silque had no warning as the King slammed his hips up and came right down her throat. Her gaze lidded over as she fought the bands of darkness in her eyes. She simply focused on the task to dutifully swallow the royal seed. Thick, potent cum glazed over her modest meal as it digested in her stomach. The crowds just outside the table droned in her ear as she gulped and guzzled.

Just as Mila had told.

_ Let not a single drop of life be spilled that you have already taken to your lips. _

* * *

“I was beginning to worry, Celica,” Alm told the Queen as she enjoyed her meal beside him. The Queen smiled between bites of the succulent roast as she ate the rich meal before her. She certainly had to restrain her peckish appetite after such a spirited, secretive performance.

“The evening grows late, my lord - perhaps you and her majesty should share the last dance?” an advisor suggested.

Alm was about to rebuke such pageantry to let his royal partner eat in peace, but Celica herself chimed in as she easily set her utensils down. “A splendid idea. Shall we, my King?”

He looked at her and her outstretched hand before he nodded with a smile. “For you my Queen - anything.”

The advisor smiled himself before he slipped away to give the royal couple room to stand. The room itself seemed to shudder as all eyes drew upon them while they departed from the high table and onto the dance floor for the last song. None seemed to notice as the head nurse herself joined the bards to perform the final song of the evening.

_ “On an ocean of stars…” _

Her melodious voice wrapped through the crowd, and soon peace was restored. Music united them all once more as the shared citizens of Valentia took merriment in their bright future. The melancholy final words of Mother Mila blessed all as much as the duo that had brought such peace together. They were granted wide berth as the other couples easily gilded around them. 

“So, how’s Saber?” Alm asked her as they looked eye to eye.

Celcia paused long enough to tuck a lock behind her ear before her hand swiftly returned to his hip. “Doing quite well. Silque looks happy I see,” she mused.

Their steps drew in as they touched bosom to bosom. The Queen’s breath blustered the King’s ear as she cooed to him, “Perhaps the King will need to find an excuse to spirit her away before the baby grows too big?”

Alm chuckled at that question. They drew away from each as the dance compelled them. Their hands wrapped together as his ring brushed over her ring. Signs of the union between nations and hearts, wrapped in the shell of nobility. 

Time slipped past them as easily as they danced across the stage. They felt the gazes of all captivated upon them, watching them. Perhaps even judging them. So as the song neared, they pulled together for the final show of the evening. One last performance for the eyes of all that surrounded them and the united kingdom they had built.

Lips touched lips.

A kiss of gratitude - a show of trust, though easily construed to the unknowing as true love. That was more than fine - let them keep it that way. Let their eyes only see the prince and princess that had united a land, and dawned rings of matrimony on their fingers. Let them see only what they assumed, and never question the hollow nature of those bands, nor the brighter gleams that peeked beneath such regal shells. So long as their eyes would never notice the way the King’s gaze shifted to the head nurse on stage, nor the Queen’s to linger on her roguish personal guard at the opposite wall.

It made things easier for them, after all.


End file.
